gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Whale (episode)
Sky Whale is the first and second episodes in Season 1 in Game Shakers. It premiered on September 12, 2015, and is a two-part episode to an audience of 1.98 million viewers. Nick aired the show on TeenNick and NickToons bring the total to 2.40 million viewers. Overview After creating the game app Sky Whale for their science project, which grown out to the most popular game app of the year, Babe and Kenzie start a gaming company called Game Shakers with their friend Hudson in Brooklyn. But they used Double G's music in the game, so he sues them all he has been owed. Fortunately, Babe and Kenzie take him on as business partner and hire his son, Triple G, as a game consultant. Plot Andrew Sammich assigns his 7th grade class an assignment that is to use science to create an experiment that will benefit humanity. It would be due the following Monday and they would be working in pairs. Babe Carano is eating a fruit bar and Andrew tells her to put away the fruit bar. She puts it on a table behind her and a squirrel steals it and climbs up a tree. Babe freaks out and starts to climb up the tree to get her fruit bar back. The class leaves and an intelligent girl named Kenzie Bell is the only one left in class. Babe falls off the tree and ends up having to be project partners with Kenzie. Babe and Kenzie create something called the Rollerplate. It came with a fork and whenever the fork got near the plate, the plate would move away. The theory was that if you had to chase your food to eat it, you'd burn calories. They test their invention out on Kenzie's grandfather. It works at first, but then, the Rollerplate explodes and Kenzie's grandfather has to go to an ambulance. Babe and Kenzie are on the subway. Kenzie begins to play a game that she had created: it was a game where you tap a narwhal to make it randomly change colors. Babe doesn't think this is a game, but Kenzie says it makes her happy. Babe decides that they change it into a real game and have that be their new Science project. Three guys then begin to play a new song by a rapper called Double G called "Drop Dat What". Meanwhile, Double G is touring and his son, Triple G is a seventh grader that wants to be with people his own age, but he feels like Double G doesn't understand him. Babe and Kenzie turn the game into Sky Whale, a game where a narwhal gets energy from donuts and that gives the narwhal the ability to fly and the goal was to keep the narwhal in the air. Babe and Kenzie sell the game online for 99 cents. Andrew doesn't get how the game benefits humanity. Babe and Kenzie explain that making money benefits them. Andrew ends up giving them an F on their project. Kenzie feels terrible about herself, and she blames Babe. Babe and Kenzie's friend, Hudson, arrives and tells them that their game was in the Hot Top 10. They were number 3 and a second later, they were number one. The game goes everywhere and even online personalities, such as Lasercorn were talking about it. Even Triple G was playing the game. Triple G tells Double G that "Drop Dat What" was in Sky Whale. Double G is happy, because he would be making money. Triple G wants to go back to New York to hang out with friends his own age, but Double G tells him that he has to be working at a job. Kenzie has an old game called Blip-It which she got from her grandfather and she meets up with Babe and Kenzie in a store. Double G loves how his song is in Sky Whale, which was now the #1 game in the country. However, his lawyer says he never made the deal, which meant that Babe and Kenzie had stolen his song. Double G, enraged, decides to go back to New York to find Babe and Kenzie for stealing his song. Babe and Kenzie have become millionaires for their game. Babe suggests that they use the money to rent a building in Brooklyn and start their own gaming empire. Babe's mom worked in real estate and her uncle was a contractor. The name of the game company would be Game Shakers. Their new building looks amazing with awesome furniture. Triple G brings three French kids from a cheese store near the Eiffel Tower to the plane, but Double G makes one of his friends, Ruthless, make the kids leave. Triple G just wants to hang out with friends his own age. Double G and his gang are about to go to the Bahamas, but when Double G finds out that the girls had gotten their new gaming company, he calls off the Bahamas to go to New York. Babe and Kenzie use Hudson as a test simulator for their new space level in Sky Whale. Double G, Triple G, and his gang arrive and they tell the kids what they did. Triple G loves the building. Babe and Kenzie owed Double G 1.2 million dollars, but they had spent all the money on the building and furniture. Double G tells Babe and Kenzie that they would have a meeting and they could bring anyone or anything they liked, but they had to bring the money. Babe plans to do nothing, saying that Double G was busy. He would eventually get mad at someone else and forget about them. At school, a helicopter lands on the gym. The helicopter had two G's. It was Double G. Babe, Kenzie, and Hudson begin to panic. Double G bursts into the building and tells them again that they owed him a lot of money. Kenzie and Hudson run out and Babe jumps out the window. They all run to the studio but Double G beats them there. Double G orders everyone to take their furniture. Ruthless is about to take Kenzie's Blip-It, but Kenzie runs up and grabs Ruthless. Kenzie tells Double G that her grandmother gave it to her. Double G says that he used to have a Blip-It, which he loved. His father had taken it away from him and made him practice his rapping. Double G loved games. Babe and Kenzie tell Double G that they can be game partners and they would give him a fraction of their future profits. Double G agrees. He gives them back all their furniture and they are about to go to the Bahamas, but Triple G begs Babe and Kenzie to give him a job, saying that he is an expert with games and he loved them. Babe and Kenzie agree to make Triple G a gaming consultant and Double G allows Triple G to stay in New York and hang out with Babe and Kenzie. They decide to have a party to celebrate the beginning of Game Shakers. Double G performs "Drop Dat What" at the party and Babe and Kenzie go on stage and begin rapping with him. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Regi Davis as Andrew Sammich Guest Cast *GloZell as herself *Lasercorn as himself *Projared as himself *Sung Green as Chella *Todd Nate as Captain Pike *Terea Elm as Trip's Tutor Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first two-part episode and the series premiere. *This episode marks the first appearance of the main characters. *GloZell, Lasercorn and Projared guest starred in this episode. *This episode is named to the game that started it all, Sky Whale. *Double G saying, "Aww, here we go" is a reference to Kenan & Kel, where at the beginning and end of every episode, Kel (also portrayed by Kel Mitchell) would go "Aww, here it goes!" *When Double G walks into the office, the person next to him slams down a bang ball, an item used in Victorious episode, "Brain Squeezers", and Sam & Cat episode, "#DroneBabyDrone". *This is the first episode with a game not released in Play Store with "Tap the Narwhal!". The second was in "Lost Jacket, Falling Pigeons" with the game CarPOON and the last it is in "MeGo the Freakish Robot" in there the game "MeGo: The Game" is not released. *When they have a party at the end of the episode, it refrences another Dan Schinder pilot iCarly. iCarly had a party celebrating the beginning and success of their webshow iCarly while Game Shakers had a party celebrating the beginning of their gaming company. *This is the only episode aired on NickToons. * It is revealed that Double G's father has died. * Hudson sings part of “Danny’s Song” by Loggins and Messina. International Airings *November 2 & 3, 2015 - UK *December 4, 2015 - Maritime Southeastern Asia *January 4, 2016 - South Africa *January 10, 2016 - Northern Europe *February 25, 2016 - Latin America Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 airing Category:Season openings Category:Episodes named after game Category:One hour specials